Sadistic Affections
by Soosheit
Summary: Legato, a name that struck fear into the hearts of most. Including Vash the Stampede. Little did he know that Legato had a particular interest in him. [Legato x Vash]


**Sadistic Affections

* * *

Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own the storyline or characters of Trigun or Trigun Maximum. They belong to Yasuhiro Nightow.

* * *

_

He was being watched like a hawk by that twisted man named Legato Bluesummers. As soon as Knives had departed, Legato hadn't taken his eyes off of him. Vash was in a pit-like hole in the floor. He could only see above, through the gaps inbetween the reinforced steel bars.

He didn't know what to expect from this man, only that it wouldn't be pleasant. Legato suddenly chose to speak, though through telepathy, "You hypocritical fool. Just the site of you makes me ill." Vash didn't respond. "How rude of you. You clearly know that I have the upper-hand here. "

Still no response. "You're frightened because you don't know what will happen." Damn. The bastard was reading his thoughts. Vash tried to clear his mind, for he knew that madman would use his fears against him.

"Heh. I find your pitiful attempts at ridding yourself of me histerical. Might as well start the entertainment." he ended with a maniacal sneer. Vash's right arm was almost immediately forced behind his head into a bone-cracking position with lightning speed. His face contorted in pure pain and a blood-curdling scream forced it's way out of his mouth. Sadistic delight spread across Legato's face.

Prolonging the torment, he made the arm remain in the position for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Vash. When his arm was finally allowed to relax, he gasped. Sweat had broken out all over his body in bullets. Legato was overjoyed at exhausting the man and rendering his arm useless.

Now, he wouldn't be able to fight back, which made everything all the more easier. Tormenting a defenseless creature had a sort of sense of control over the situation for the blue-haired man. He edged closer to Vash's enclosure, using the claw-like appendage that his "coffin" was equipped with. The reinforced steel barred cover was lifted.

All Vash could do was stare as Legato used his mind control to make him climb out of the pit and stand right infront of the sadist. Legato noticed the sweat dripping from the body. He leaned closer and licked the man, starting at the chest and eventually ending up at the face. Vash flinched at the feel of the man's tongue on his skin.

What was this sicko trying to do to him? If it was to scare the shit out of him, then he had succeeded. Legato was so close to him now that he could feel the warm breath on his neck. It sent chills down his spine.

"I've always wondered what you tasted like." Legato whispered into his ear. "Your everyday existence causes me constant irritation. Yet, I oddly crave you at the same time." Crave? This bastard **was** sick. Vash wanted to get away from him desperately, but he knew that if he struggled more pain was to be inflicted upon him.

Legato nuzzled Vash's neck, "Don't even try it." He was still reading Vash's thoughts. At this rate, Vash wouldn't be able to come up with a plan without it getting to Legato first. Legato moved up to Vash's ear and gently bit it.

A moan escaped Vash's mouth, half pleasure and half fear. Nevertheless, Legato enjoyed the sound and allowed Vash control of his speech. "Vash the Stampede, you reacted better than I expected." Vash was caught by surprise and couldn't think of a response.

"That's quite alright. You don't have to say anything back to me." Legato moved once again and stared into the man's light blue eyes. He saw fear and confusion in them, and was there possibly a hint of pleasure? It didn't matter to Legato, but the mere thought of Vash liking what was being done to him did spark his interest.

Whatever the circumstance, Legato would continue. With a lust-filled expression on his face, he pressed his lips against Vash's own. He made Vash open his mouth, permitting him entry. Vash shuddered as Legato's tongue entered his mouth.

He seemed to be searching for something. Or rather waiting. Waiting to see if Vash would join in on his own accord. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. "Spikey!"

_Great, that damn priest is here_, Legato thought angrily as he came away from Vash, still maintaining control over his captive's body. An explosion resounded from somewhere not too far from where they were. It was Wolfwood's Cross Punisher. The door was kicked in and Wolfwood entered the room.

He now had a considerably smaller, yet still lethal gun in his hand and he aimed for Legato's head. "You're going against your orders, Chapel. Master will be angry." Legato sneered. "I've had about enough of you, you sick bastard!" Wolfwood replied angrily as he pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times.

Legato fell forward on to the floor, a puddle of crimson blood collecting where his head now was. Legato's control over Vash had worn off and he now realized that Wolfwood was there. He was still exhausted, so Wolfwood helped him walk out and away from that dreaded room. Vash couldn't help but wonder why Legato hadn't put up a fight when Wolfwood shot him. There was a very good reason to this that Vash did not know, but the coffin-ridden, blood-soaked man that was rising once again from the cold, hard floor certainly did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Of course, it's always better when the two anime characters are in a willing relationship, but I just couldn't see Vash willingly let Legato do this to him. Yet, I wanted to see it happen. Let's just say that I think it could be an "interesting" relationship. snickers Ah, anyway, please review._


End file.
